


Variazioni di tono

by Trixie_7



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_7/pseuds/Trixie_7
Summary: Raccolta di sette drabble su Vanya, Sissy e quello che provano l'una per l'altra.Partecipa alla Challenge “Drabbles, Drabbles e ancora Drabbles” indetta da HarrietStrimell sul forum di EFP.
Relationships: Sissy Cooper & Vanya Hargreeves, Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Kudos: 8





	Variazioni di tono

**_Colonna sonora_ **

Vanya non aveva idea di chi lei fosse, non davvero.

E il suo primo ricordo non era un’immagine, ma un suono.

Tre parole.

_Oh, porca paletta._

Da quel momento in poi, Sissy era stata la colonna sonora della sua vita.

Quando si svegliava, era la voce di Sissy che l’accoglieva, chiedendole se avesse dormito bene.

Quando giocava con Harlan, era la risata di Sissy che sentiva tintinnare in lontananza, guardandoli rincorrersi intorno alla casa.

E quando ascoltavano la radio riordinando la cucina, Harlan addormentato e Carl fuori chissà dove, era il canticchiare a mezza voce di Sissy che le faceva voglia di ballare. 

C’era Sissy, in ogni suo ricordo.

E Vanya non sentiva di aver bisogno di altro, nemmeno di sé stessa.

*

**_Universo_ **

****

****

Si diceva che l’universo avesse una propria armonia, una melodia arcana, perfetta ed eterna prodotta dal movimento di ogni singolo pianeta, di ogni singola stella, di ogni singola meteora: un infinito che si muove all’unisono e sincronizzato in ogni sua parte, così da creare il suono stesso dell’ _esistere_.

Era un concetto che aveva affascinato Vanya sin da quando lo aveva letto in uno di quei box riempitivi nelle pagine delle persone scomparse. _Scienza in pillole. Quello che non sapevi…_

Ed erano tante, le cose che Vanya non sapeva. Chi lei fosse davvero, ad esempio. Ma sapeva, e di questo era del tutto certa, che per lei il suono dell’universo si rivelava tutto in quell’eco cristallina che riverberava nel suo cuore ogni volta che udiva la voce di Sissy.

*

**_Silenzio_ **

Per Vanya, tutto era diventato silenzio.

Silenzioso era il mondo intorno a lei, con il vociare concitato dei suoi fratelli, la voce perentoria di suo padre, lo scricchiolio di quella casa una volta familiare e ora tanto diversa.

Silenziosa era la sua stessa voce, perché Vanya parlava e parole uscivano dalla sua bocca, ma a lei parevano prive di suono, svuotate e spente.

E silenziosa era la paura che provava in quel momento, paura di quel futuro a cui erano riusciti a ritornare sacrificando ogni cosa, persino sé stessi, solo per scoprire che nulla era come prima.

Perché, in fondo, come avrebbe potuto avere paura del suo futuro, Vanya, quando il suo dolore più grande l’aveva lasciato nel passato, insieme al suo cuore, insieme alla sua anima, insieme a Sissy?

Ora, tutto era silenzio.

*

**_Urla_ **

****

Sissy si svegliò. Tremava.

Gli occhi spalancati, si guardò intorno.

La stanza in cui dormiva da quando era fuggita da Dallas – da Carl, dal dolore, non le era ancora familiare. Sussultò, quando Harlan aprì la porta scricchiolante. 

Sissy gli sorrise, gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi e di stringersi nel letto accanto a lei. Il suo bambino.

«Ho urlato, non è vero?»

Harlan non le rispose. Ma Sissy sapeva di aver urlato.

Urlava ogni notte.

Urlava ogni notte perché ogni notte le portavano via Vanya.

Urlava, sperando che Vanya tornasse e le dicesse: «Sono qui. Era solo un brutto sogno».

Ma non accadeva e allora Sissy si svegliava.

Avrebbe voluto continuare a urlare, anche da sveglia. Soprattutto da sveglia – Vanya non c’era.

Ma non poteva. E allora le teneva dentro, quelle urla.

Lasciava che echeggiassero nel vuoto lasciato nella sua anima dall’assenza di Vanya.

*  
  


**_Fiocco di neve_ **

****

«Ero come un fiocco di neve, prima che arrivassi tu» disse Sissy, mentre lavava i piatti del pranzo. Vanya era accanto a lei, con uno strofinaccio tra le mani, attenta ad asciugare le stoviglie con cura perché non vi rimanessero macchie, proprio come piaceva a Sissy. La finestra di fronte a loro rifletteva i loro volti contro il cielo scuro che minacciava pioggia. Le lanciò un’occhiata interrogativa attraverso il vetro.

Sissy si strinse nelle spalle.

«Effimera. Fragile. Sola» deglutì. «Silenziosa. Sai, la pioggia fa rumore, quando cade. E anche la grandine. Ma la neve no. Della neve, ti accorgi solo se la guardi. Non la senti».

Sissy posò una mano bagnata sopra quella di Vanya.

Si guardarono, attraverso lo specchio.

«E anche tu, cadendo dal cielo, davanti alla mia macchina, hai fatto rumore» ricordò Sissy, dolcezza sulle sue labbra. «E da allora non ho desiderato altro che fare rumore con te».

*

**_Cuore_ **

Sentiva il suo cuore battere.

Con la testa appoggiata al petto di Vanya, Sissy sentiva il suo cuore battere.

Lo sentiva rallentare, lo sentiva accelerare.

Ascoltava rapita la melodia di quel cuore, ogni suo acuto e ogni sua pausa, ogni sua ripresa e ogni suo tempo.

E non lo sapeva, Sissy, di essere lei l’artefice della musica del cuore di Vanya, lei a decidere i temi e i motivi, lei che disegnava le note muovendo pigramente il dito lungo il corpo nudo di Vanya, uno spartito vuoto che aspettava solo di essere riempito.

Ma Vanya sì, lo sapeva, che Sissy aveva il suo cuore tra le mani e che lei soltanto – che Sissy e solo Sissy, conosceva la chiave giusta per suonarlo.

*

**_Felicità_ **

Il suono della sveglia.

I passi di Sissy in cucina.

Lo scricchiolare delle assi del pavimento quando Vanya si alzava dal letto.

Il mugugnare di Harlan che non ne voleva sapere proprio, di svegliarsi.

Lo sfrigolare del bacon in padella.

La ceramica dei piatti appoggiati a tavola.

Il cinguettare degli uccellini.

E le fronde scosse dal vento.

Lo strisciare dei piedi di Harlan accanto Vanya, mentre raggiungevano Sissy in cucina, che aveva appena finito di preparare la colazione.

«Buongiorno» diceva Sissy.

E Vanya subito si sentiva il petto pieno di coloro.

Era la felicità che sentivano – nelle orecchie, nel cuore – ogni mattina in cui si svegliavano.

Vanya, Sissy e Harlan.

Come se fossero una famiglia.

**Author's Note:**

> I prompt di ogni singola drabble e il numero di parole secondo questo contacaratteri (https://contacaratteri.it/):   
> 1\. Colonna sonora, 122 parole   
> 2\. Universo, 128 parole  
> 3\. Genere Angst (Silenzio), 134 parole  
> 4\. Urla, 145 parole  
> 5\. Fiocco di neve, 149 parole  
> 6\. Cuore, 123 parole  
> 7\. Felicità, 117 parole 
> 
> Grazie per aver letto!   
> A presto,   
> T. <3


End file.
